The Rebirth
by Sweet Serene
Summary: What would happen if the Dark Lord had a heir or if Sybil gave a new prophacy or if ten who died are reborn Well Harry Potter and his friends are about to find out when Ten people close are reborn and is wizard kinds only hope need a beta


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story

James and Lily Potter and Sirus Black and Albus Dumbledore were afraid they were brought infront of the several angels.James untidy hair was a mess with his glass refusing to stay on as Lily's red hair blew in the wind her emerald eyes gleamed in tears. Sirus was quite as he fashed his blue eyes at the angels. Albus rubbed his long white beard in wonder One of them step in front of the rest and quietly talked to them.

"James Lily Sirus Albus a prophacy is going to be made in several years It is about ten souls that has been reincarnated to save the world from the dark lord's heir it specified several who is to come and you. We decided that James you have been her the longest so you are going to be the first reborn right now one of angels will desguised as you when harry calls."

"What?" james asked

"You need to say your good byes to Lily Sirus and Albus and get back on the train. Dora and Remus Lupin have concieved a child and we decided to let it be you. you will see them again but you will be several years older and won't have your memories til it is time."

Albus whom seem deep in thought suddenly asked "Since we will not remember can we know what prophacy be"

A young angel suddenly started to speak

"In exactly nine years when all of you are reborn Sybil will state this prophacy to be true

_**The Ten have been reborn**_

_**To Fight off the Dark Lord's Heir**_

_**The Doe**_

_**The Stag**_

_**The Grim**_

_**The werewolf**_

_**The spy**_

_**The wise one**_

_**The Twin**_

_**The Camera Fan**_

_**The Auror**_

_**The Metermorphis**_

_**Three Are siblings**_

_**children of the Boy Who Lived**_

_**rest their friends**_

_**curses have been lifted**_

_**Enemies of the past life**_

_**Will be friends in the one they live**_

_**When the time comes**_

_**The veil will be lifted**_

_**and the past life memories restored**_

_**For only them and all thier knowledge**_

_**will save wizard kind for falling**_

_**falling into enternal darkness with no hope of return**_

_**for the Dark Lords heir is darker then the father**_

_**The Ten have been reborn**_

_**doe,stag,grim,werewolf,spy,twin,wise one,camera fan,auror,and metermorphiser**_

_**They are our only hope**_

One is all ready dead and will be on the train here Made-Eye Moody James you will see him when you leave now go."

James looked at his wife and friends as the gates of Heaven open. They had tear in their eyes.

"Do not cry, I going to be Moony's son and we will see each other again. I love you" as he turn and left the pearly gates suddenly there was a train station and he say the famous auror get off. Suddenly like a case of esp he turned to him "see you soon mad-eye, see you when your reborn"

he got on the train and remember no more

"push Dora push" Remus J Lupin replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Dora Tonks-Lupin yelled as her mother caughted her newborn grandson

"What is his name' her mother asked

"Teddy Remus James Lupin" Remus stated

Over several years several new born witches and wizards were born

"push Mione push" Ron Weasely replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Hermione Granger Weasly yelled as his mother caughted her newborn grandaughter

"What is her name' his mother asked

"Rosie Nymphadora Weasley " Ron stated

"push Pansy push" Draco Malfoy replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Pansy Malfoy yelled as a healer caughted their son

"What is his name' the healer asked

"Scopio Severus Malfoy " Draco stated

"push Angelia push" Geroge Weasely replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Angelia Weasely yelled as his mother caughted her newborn granson one after another

"What is their name' his mother asked

"Fred Arther Weasley " Geroge stated thinking of his twin "and Remus Brian Weasley"

"push Luna push" Neville Longbottem replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Luna Lovegood-Longbottem yelled as a healer caughted thier twin sons

"What is their name' the healer asked

"Alistor Frank Longbottem " Neville stated "and Collin Xexo Longbottem"

"push Ginny push" Harry Potter replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Ginne Weasley-Potter yelled as a her mother caughted their newborn son

"What is his name' her mother asked

"James Sirus Potter " Harry stated

"push Ginny push" Harry Potter replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Ginne Weasley-Potter yelled as a her mother caughted their newborn son

"What is his name' her mother asked

"Albus Severus Potter " Harry stated

"push Ginny push" Harry Potter replied

"AUGHAIHGH" Ginne Weasley-Potter yelled as a her mother caughted their newborn daughter

"What is her name' her mother asked

"Lily Molly Potter " Harry stated

The angels smiled as ten souls were reborn

The oldest and wisest wipered "Good Luck the fate of the universe is in your hands"

Suddenly Sybil Professor of Divinations gave her third prophacy to Filus Flitwick not remembering it at all

_**The Ten have been reborn**_

_**To Fight off the Dark Lord's Heir**_

_**The Doe**_

_**The Stag**_

_**The Grim**_

_**The werewolf**_

_**The spy**_

_**The wise one**_

_**The Twin**_

_**The Camera Fan**_

_**The Auror**_

_**The Metermorphis**_

_**Three Are siblings**_

_**children of the Boy Who Lived**_

_**rest their friends**_

_**curses have been lifted**_

_**Enemies of the past life**_

_**Will be friends in the one they live**_

_**When the time comes**_

_**The veil will be lifted**_

_**and the past life memories restored**_

_**For only them and all thier knowledge**_

_**will save wizard kind for falling**_

_**falling into enternal darkness with no hope of return**_

_**for the Dark Lords heir is darker then the father**_

_**The Ten have been reborn**_

_**doe,stag,grim,werewolf,spy,twin,wise one,camera fan,auror,and metermorphiser**_

_**They are our only hope**_

**Filus Ran to register her prophacy with the unspeakable**


End file.
